Faith
by radomile4
Summary: A fifteen-year-old girl lives in an orphanage, where she is told that she was abandoned, unwanted. But then, why does she keep on having these flashes of a fire? Unsettled, she goes on a journey to discover her past, with her best friend Ethan by her side


Prologue:

_Boom!_

The children screamed in delight at the fireworks. Their eyes were lit up with the supernatural light.

_Boom!_

One small girl giggled, and then buried her head in her hands, trying not to be afraid. Two adults sat next to her, a male and a female.

_Boom!_

The night danced with blue and yellow. Clapping filled the courtyard of a large castle.

Then the night was silent. The courtyard was as if empty, after the large display.

_Boom!_

People clapped, loudly at first, then quietly, for they could not see the mirage of colors. Shadows flitted in the trees, and the people started to huddle together.

"Mommy?" The small girl cried in fear.

"It's okay, my dear." One of the adults next to her said. Then a man in black rushed to the man next to her.

"Your Majesty—"

_Boom! _

This explosion was significantly different. A carriage was thrown up in the explosion, and was hurtling toward the frightened people below.

"Wait—that's my carriage!" A woman cried in outrage.

"Honey, I'll buy you a new one, now _move_." Then a man pushed the woman, and they ran toward the trees.

The little girl turned around. And almost fainted. For the man in black talking to her father was ignited. The fire man walked toward the girl, pointing his finger. Then dropped dead. The girl screamed in fright.

The whole courtyard was a battlefield of flames. The girl looked side to side frantically, but all she could see was fire, fire, and fire.

"Mommy? Daddy?" The girl yelled over and over again. But no reply. Then she heard the faintest cry, "Here, my darling."

The girl turned around hopefully. And saw her parents, the king and queen, walking quickly toward her, their clothes almost scorched off.

When they reached her, they engulfed her in an embrace.

_Boom! _

The girl felt herself being pushed backwards. She hit the ground hard, and felt her nose bleeding. Looking up, she saw a big bomb land right in front on her.

Right on her parents.

"No!" The girl yelped, then buried her head in her hands, curled up, and lay there, waiting for death to take her.

"Get up!" A rough voice said behind her. She looked up to see Prince Christopher of a nearby kingdom looking at her. He gruffly grabbed her arm, and dragged her into his arms.

Then the prince started running. He ran and ran, strong and fast despite he was slightly older than the girl herself. She buried her face in his chest, sobs heaving her body. All around her she could hear booms, louder and louder.

"Crud." The prince muttered. After what seemed like forever, he finally put her down, and she looked up to see a dirt forsaken road. She lifted her face to eye the prince.

_Boom!_

Then all was black.

* * *

Chapter 1

"Faith! Faith! You got to get up!" A sharp pain hurt my side. I groaned and rolled over.

"Go away, Ethan." I mumbled.

"Come on, Faith. You got to get up!" Ethan repeated in an urgent tone.

"What is it?" I rolled on my back to enable myself to look up at him.

"It's 6:00!"

"Crap!" I exclaimed.

"Hurry up, we need to get to assembly, or Mrs. Hunter's going to have our hides."

"No, Ethan. Go ahead."

"Just hurry up, Faith." He left my room so I could change.

When the door shut, I sighed. Looking around, I noted the rotting apple in the corner of my small closet bedroom. I grabbed a long skirt off of the floor, and pulled on a white shirt. Finally done, I opened the door and left without looking back.

"That didn't take long." Ethan noted.

"Does it ever?" I asked sarcastically.

Ethan just laughed, and then started to run down the hall, me following.

Sure enough, when we arrived in the assembly room, a woman resembling a toad was slapping a ruler against her hand, some frightened looking kids behind her.

"Well? What do you have to say for yourselves?" Mrs. Hunter asked.

I glanced at Ethan, and we said in unison:

"Nothing, ma'am."

"That's right. Orphans are supposed to act obediently, otherwise they will get no where." I almost had the nerve to mouth the words that Mrs. Hunter was saying, and I could tell that Ethan was having the same urge. "You are nobodys, so all you have left is to be obedient. Now, you two are assigned to mucking up the stalls for two weeks, above your cleaning the bathrooms. Got that? Now line up, oatmeal for you two. I groaned. I haven't eaten a suitable breakfast in _weeks_.

"Sorry." I murmured sheepishly to Ethan while we lined up for our oatmeal. Ethan shrugged and said, "I'm used to it. I think now I can actually eat the oatmeal without puking this time!" I managed to mirror his grin, which was immediately dampened when we were handed our bowls of gruel.

* * *

**A/N Please review if you think I should continue with the story. Thanks!**


End file.
